


Uneasy [Adrienette]

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Hearts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Up, Anxiety, Cold Winter, F/M, Jealous Adrien, aged-up dorks, anxiety isn't the best, idek, no sin in this one, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold winter. A cold heart. A cold voice. A cold body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy [Adrienette]

**

[Mari's POV]

School break started but I still don't know what to do to distract myself from deppression. This occurs every once in a while, but I don't hate it - nor do I like it.

It was cold outside and here I am, lying in my bed, humming to the tone of a random song.

People tell me that I act too mature for my age. In my age, is it really weird for me to fall in love? Or is this is only a feeling of admiration?

I watch lots of romance anime and read tons of shoujo mangas, but I'm still confused about one thing: _Does he really like me?_

We've been going out for months now but I don't know much about him... he's really mysterious and quiet. When we go out, he'd just suddenly hold my hand, or sometimes he asks me if I'm feeling bored. I'm kinda not into mysterious guys, but I can't help but fall in love with his smile.

_What do I like about him aside from his smile?_

Maybe because he helped me in a lot of ways... or maybe about how he styles his hair in a messy way at times... Which reminds me... He smiled at himself one time, which caught me off guard.

I'm a really territorial person, but I do not want to show it to anyone. But he lives a bit far so I get lonely at times. Also, it's cold outside and the cold makes me want to be alone.

I realized minutes after that I was thinking about him too much. I decided to stop and sat up on my bed. I looked around my blurry room. I glanced over my phone, and reached out for something. I grabbed my glasses from my side table, and wore it.

A thought suddenly came in my head, ' _Does he even feel jealous at times?_ '

Shaking my head from the thought, I stood up from my bed and went straight to the bathroom. I took a quick bath then wore a large gray sweater and baggy pants.

Tucking my hands into my pockets, I went out of my apartment as the cold met with my face. It was kinda dark - meant for lonely people in winter like me. It's cold.

I walked to the nearby seaside park and sat on one of the benches there. There's not much people out in the streets. This is the atmosphere that I also like, being alone in the cold.

My nose is slightly turning red because of the cold. It has been half an hour since I've been here. I'm quietly watching the calm sea. I love the smell of seas.

A few moments pass and felt like it's really cold. I wish I brought my muffler with me.

"Uhh... hey." I heard from my right. I looked up and saw a classmate of mine.

"Hi... what brings you here?" I asked.

"Nothing.. I just thought that I should go for a walk." he answered. "Can I sit beside you?"

"Sure." I agreed since it was getting colder.

"You look cold," he noticed "Here, I'll let you borrow my scarf."

"H-huh? No, y-you don't have to-" he stares at me with concerned eyes. "Okay then... t-thank you..." I gave in and he wrapped his scarf around my neck. It was warm. A few minutes of silence passed.

"I should get going," he stood up "I still have to ride the train home."

"Yeah sure, take care on going home." I stood up and was about to take his scarf off.

"Don't worry about that, you can just return me that on our next meeting." he smiles at me.

"What? You sure?" I asked, reassuringly.

"Yeah. I would get more worried if I left you here cold." he tucks his hands in his pants. "Well then, until next time."

"'Til next time." he then turns his back on me and starts to walk away slowly. "Thank you, again!"

I sat back down and closed my eyes, welcoming the warmth from the scarf and the nice cold air. I took a deep breath. Few minutes later, I heard footsteps on my left. He must've changed his mind about his scarf.

Thinking it was him, I took the scarf off my neck. "Yeah you better take that off." a familliar voice said.

I opened my eyes, and looked up. My eyes widen from shock. "Wai- Wha- Why're you here?" I stood up.

"Who was that guy?" he asks, looking pissed. I inaudibly gulped.

"H-he was just a -" he cuts my line off.

"Do I have to prove to you how much I love you? Am I not enough for you?" he looks at me with sad eyes. _Omygod what?_

I can't help but admire the cute creature, entitled as none other than my boyfriend, in front of me. I could feel my cheeks getting pink. A smile suddenly crept up my face as I held my laughter back.

"What's so funny?" he looks at me in disbelief.

Too cute! I'm so not sorry for being a fangirl. "Nothing... it's just that..."

"What? Please tell me..." he holds my hands. "Wait, you aren't wearing any mittens? Your hands are dead cold."

I smile at him, "He was just a classmate of mine, don't worry." It was around this time that I felt myself shivering.

"Don't escape my question, Marinette." Adrien said with a serious face.

"Then I won't." I said with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Huh?" I hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. "M-Mari? You alright?"

"Too... cold..." I said as my vision started to get blurry. The cold must've got me.

"Wait, stay concious. I will carry you to your room." he said, lifting me up.

"No worries... I can walk..." a few moments later, I could feel my conciousness fading into the cold air of winter.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> should I have called the series 'anxiety' instead? xD 
> 
> you guys can request for one-shots :3


End file.
